Here's My Heart Now Give Me Yours
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Steve realizes that he wants to be with Danny but is surprised to find that his partner is dating...Kono.  A normal person would back off and let the new couple be happy but then again Steve McGarrett is far from normal.  McDanno
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Yes I'm back and today I am giving you the last prompt I wrote for the fest. I have to say that while writing the prompts were trying, ideas running rapidly in my head, it was fun and I probably do it again. But only sign up for one because three, wow-still can't believed I pulled it off. Well enough about me, go and read. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Written for the After Holiday Prompt Fest: Prompt 62: <em>Steve is about to tell Danny that he has feelings for him when Danny and Kono start seeing each other. Steve is stoic, but inside he's seething with jealousy. Without even being aware of what he's doing, at least initially, he tries to woo Danny away from Kono.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-O does not belong to me but tomorrow night at ten the television, popcorn, and Hawaii Five-O bingo sheet is all mine. Take that CBS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: No beta unfortunately but I looked over this thoroughly so the mistakes should be a minimum. If you find any, please, feel free to ignore. By the way this fic was dedicated to <span>alba17<span> over on LJ because she requested the prompt. **

* * *

><p><strong>Here's My Heart Now Give Me Yours<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Today is the day'<em>thought Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett as he walked into the Hawaii Five-O head quarters. Yes, today was the day that Steve finally let his partner Detective Danny Williams know that he was in love with him. The confession had been a long time coming, it just took Steve longer to come to that conclusion.

He guessed that if he had to pinpoint when his feelings for Danny started to turn from brotherly and friendly to hot and bothered he would have to say three weeks ago. The team had just solved a grueling case and decided to go to the local bar to celebrate. The night had been a fun one with drinks and food, giving everyone the chance to unwind and relax. Steve was loving it. He loved seeing his team happy and smiling, especially Danny. And because Danny was Danny he spent most of the night laughing and smiling all the while looking directly at Steve and Steve found himself doing the same. For some reason whenever Danny smiled at him it felt like the entire world disappeared and left just the two of them. It didn't even matter what mood Steve was in, a smile from Danny was enough to make everything seem okay.

At first Steve was scared of his feelings. Terrified even because he never felt this way towards anyone before, much less a man. He tried to reason with himself, citing his closeness with Danny was causing the confusion. Danny was always around, making his heart skip beats and him brain all mushy. Whenever they weren't at the headquarters, Danny was usually at his house watching his television and drinking his beer. Or sometimes the partners would just talked. Talked about everything, from their past to recent events that happened outside each other's company. Well Danny talked, ranted was the better word, and Steve listened. Sometimes he even chimed in with his own stories just to make Danny happy.

Not only that but Danny was bring Grace by on the weekends he had her so the three of them could spend time together. Grace was a fan of the water, as she suggested they go swimming every Saturday and Steve obliged. Even giving the eight year old surfing lessons while Danny watched from the shore. To a complete stranger the three of them looked like a happy loving family and Steve wasn't sure that was something he wanted people to think.

So Steve decided to put some distance between Danny and himself after that night at the bar. He figured that the time apart would clear his mind and help him sort out his feelings. Whenever Danny wanted to come over Steve would lie and say he was busy. At first Danny seemed put off by Steve's responses, wondering if he did something wrong but Steve assured him he hadn't so Danny didn't push. Instead he simply shrugged and said next time before he went back to his work. Finally Danny stopped asking and Steve got the distance he thought he wanted. Unfortunately for Steve it didn't work. The Navy Seal came to realize that he liked being around the blond. Not to mention the fact that since Danny wasn't around in physical form his partner had decided to take over Steve's dreams. At first they started out small, just dreams about the two of them eating pizza or watching the game on television but they quickly changed. Now the dreams including everything on the sex spectrum and left Steve with painful hard-ons each morning. That's when Steve came to the conclusion that Danny made him more than happy and he needed Danny around. For multiple reasons but the main one being the other man made his world less lonely and gave it meaning. Something Steve never thought he'd ever find and he never wanted to lose.

So, that Wednesday morning when Steve woke up, after having yet another dream about a completely naked Danny writhing underneath him, he decided he was going to tell Danny how he felt. Lay it all on the table and hopefully get the response he desperately craved. He was a trained Navy Seal after, there wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

He waited nervously, pacing around his office, as the other members of his team flooded into the office. As usual Danny walked in first shortly followed by Chin and lastly Kono. Not wanting to seem anxious Steve waited for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and walking out of his office.

Steve didn't bother knocking on Danny's office door, simply walking inside and perching himself on the edge of Danny's desk. "Danny can I talk to you for a second?"

Danny looked up, lips pursed as he leaned back in his chair. "I have a ton of paperwork to finish but for you Steve, yes you can have a second."

"I was," began Steve flustering, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight and I don't know...hang out."

"Hang out."

"Yeah, yeah hang out with me tonight. You know throw back a couple of beers, watch some T.V."

Danny smirked and leaned back further in his chair. "Why the sudden urge to hang out with me," asked Danny curious as to what Steve was up too. "For the past few weeks you seemed intent on keeping your distance from me, telling me you were busy whenever I even mentioned us getting together. Now you seem very intent on the opposite."

"I'm sorry if I've been distant these past couple of weeks," Steve replied softly as his gaze shifted to the floor. "I just had a lot on my mind I needed to sort out."

"And did you, sort everything out I mean."

"Yeah, I did and that's why I want to come over tonight. I have something I want to tell you."

"Well as fun and intriguing as that sounds I'm going to have to pass. You see McGarrett I already have plans."

"Oh." Steve didn't take Danny having something already planned into consideration when he came up with the idea. "Grace," he asked.

"No, not with Grace," Danny responded, shaking his head. "See if you hadn't been blowing me off these past few weeks you would have remembered that I won't have Grace until Friday night," he finished. "So no, no plans with Grace but I do have plans with a friend."

"You have friends."

"Do I have friends," scoffed Danny as he stopped leaning back in the chair and leaned forward closer to Steve. "Of course I have friends. What, you think that I'm too loud and obnoxious to have people like me besides you."

"No Danny that's not what I meant," Steve tried to explain. "It's just…I've never seen you hang out with anyone other than us, here at Five-O."

"Well since you were busy I found myself having loads of free time on my hands. So I figured I go out and do something about it."

He kept a straight face even though the thought of Danny with someone else made his heart and teeth clench. "Well do I know this friend," asked Steve, the question coming out harsher than Steve intended.

"What's with the twenty questions about my social life," sighed Danny before running his hand over his chin. "Fine, if you must know Steven I have dinner plans tonight with Kono."

"Kono."

"Yes Kono. She wants to thank me for helping her with with her sniper training by taking me out to dinner tonight. Is that okay with you?"

Steve wanted to say no and tell Danny the real reason he wanted him to come over but decided against it. He would still tell Danny just not tonight. Besides, it was dinner with Kono so he didn't have to worry. "Yeah, that's great. Some other time then."

Danny grinned, shrugging. "Alright McGarrett I'll hold you to it. Now get out of here, I have work to do."

Steve gave Danny a faint smile as he hopped off of the desk and walked out of the office and back to his own. It was quiet for the entire morning, allowing the team to catch up on some much needed paperwork and giving Steve a chance to come up with another idea to get Danny alone with him. Looking up at the clock he realized that it was a little after twelve which meant Danny would be asking to leave for lunch soon. Steve decided that if he couldn't come over to his house tonight then he could take Danny out to lunch at lease.

Getting up, he walked out and over to Danny's office to find it empty. Walking over to Kono's office he found hers empty as well. In fact the only one around was Chin who was in his office doing something on the computer.

"Hey Chin you seen Danny," he asked.

Chin shook his head no. "I think he and Kono went to get some lunch."

Steve felt his heart clench again. "They went out…together."

"Yeah," shrugged Chin. "Those two have been hanging out a lot for the past few weeks. You hadn't noticed."

Steve could only shake his head. No he hadn't noticed Kono and Danny getting closer at all. How could he. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts and feelings to notice anything going on with his team. What kind of boss did that make him.

But, the more Steve thought about it he more he realized that he had noticed a shift in Danny and Kono's relationship. They were always disappearing. Never at the same moment but almost around the same time and they came back together. Not to mention the stares they would give each other soon followed by smiles. Last but not least Kono's insistence on riding with Danny to pick up a suspect when Steve was busy preparing for a meeting with the Governor Jameson. If he put it all together he would have no choice but to conclude that-

"Well I'm sure it's nothing," stated Chin, breaking Steve out of his thoughts when Steve didn't respond. Tilting his head, he stared at the Seal who, for a few extra moments, stood there silently.

"Yeah," whispered Steve finally, giving Chin a nod. He didn't say anything else as he turned around and left Chin's office deciding to go out anyway and get a bite to eat by himself. Walking out to the main corridor, he stopped in his tracks and blinked. Then he blinked again. And again. Steve couldn't believe what he was seeing. Danny and Kono were in the middle of the hall laughing and...holding hands.

His world came to a halt while his heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest and stomped on. He suddenly felt the urge to vomit or find the nearest person and beat them unconscious but he couldn't do either. At least not in public. For Steve it felt like forever but he finally got his feet to move and walk over to the couple.

"Um…guys."

"Boss-"

"Steve," both Kono and Danny replied at the same time as they stared widely at Steve.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Kono nervously.

"Long enough to see two of my team members holding hands."

The pair realized that they were in fact still holding hands and quickly pulled away from each other. But it was too late. They had been caught red-handed.

"Is there something you two need to tell me."

Danny raised his arms and hands in an attempt to reply but found himself silent while Kono continued staring at Steve. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and decided to answer.

"We should just tell him Danny," urged Kono, nudging Danny with her shoulder. When Danny still didn't say anything, Kono sighed. "Danny and I are dating," she blurted out.

"What!" Steve didn't care if he let out a shriek. He was surprised by the news he just received; his response was justified. "You're dating."

"Well we're testing the water, trying to see if we can have a successful normal relationship even while working together," answered Danny, talking for the first time since he'd been caught.

"Right," agreed Kono.

"And you've been together how long."

"Just a few weeks now. I told you, had a lot of time on my hands."

Steve didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything without exposing the truth. That he wanted Danny and could give him more than Kono ever could but he couldn't say that. So he remained silent and hoped that this was all a big joke.

Kono took his silence for disappointment and immediately tried to fix it. "Look boss," she began, walking over to him. "I know that dating someone you work with is sometimes frowned upon especially since there's a chance something horrible could go wrong. But Danny and I are responsible, mature adults who are capable of making our own decisions and no matter what happens our jobs won't be affected. That's what you're worried about right," she asked.

Steve let out a cough and gave Kono a nod. "Yeah," he lied. "I'm scared that our team dynamic would change if you two decide you can't have a normal relationship outside of work."

"Well you shouldn't be…worried that is because Kono and I know what we're doing."

He wanted to say something. Tell the new happy couple that fraternizing was against the rules and they could be suspended or worse. But he couldn't. Especially since Danny kept staring at Kono out of the corner of his eye and smiling when he thought no one was looking. Danny appeared to be happy and that should be enough for Steve. Right. "Then I guess there's nothing I can say accept congratulations."

Both Kono and Danny let out sighs of relief and smiled at Steve before turning to smile happily at each other.

"Thank you boss," grinned Kono as she reached back to take Danny's hand once more. "We promise we won't let this interfere with our work."

"Let's hope not," was all Steve could say as he turned around and walked away. Hunger no longer an issue, he just needed to be as far away from the couple as possible.

Steve spent the rest of the work day holed up inside his office trying not to think of Danny and Kono together but it wasn't working. Every time he closed his eyes he could see the two of them doing completely unprofessional things together and the urge to shoot someone came back full force. Steve realized that if just thinking about Danny and Kono being together drove him crazy he very well couldn't handle seeing them around the office.

He thought about transferring Danny back to HPD but that wouldn't be good for him. He needed Danny around, that he already knew. He also thought about transferring Kono but then Chin and possibly Danny would kill him so that was out of the question. No, he needed another plan and he came up with one. A plan that would drive Danny and Kono apart and give him the opportunity he needed to claim Danny for himself. Once that happened Danny could either choose to be with him or hate him forever. It was a risk Steve was willing to take. But the more he thought about the idea he wondered if he could do that to Kono or Danny. They seemed happy together and no matter how Steve felt all he wanted was for Danny to be happy. Even if that meant losing him to someone else.

Steve choose that moment to look up to see Danny and Kono standing in the main office area, laughing once again and Danny's arm around Kono's waist. He couldn't hear them but he knew that whatever they were laughing about couldn't be that funny. As he let out a loud hiss, Steve decided he didn't care about the consequences. All he knew was that Danny was his and no one else could have him. Besides it wouldn't be his fault if Danny fell for him instead of Kono. The heart wants what the hearts wants.

Right.

* * *

><p>The following day Steve came to headquarters prepared and by prepared he meant a bag full of Danny's favorite island treat. Malasadas. Sure he always complained about the sugar content and empty calories when Danny ate them but if he wanted to get Danny all to himself he would have to start somewhere. As usual Danny was the second to arrive and immediately made a beeline for his office. Steve quickly called out to him.<p>

"Hey Danny, wait. I brought you something."

"Really," Danny asked stopping and turning around. "You brought me something."

"Yeah," smiled Steve as he held up the bag. "Malasadas."

A smile spread across Danny's face as he stared at the bag in Steve's hand. "You actually brought these, for me. The one thing you complain the most about me eating. Why?"

"Why, what do you mean why? Can't I just do something nice for you?" When Danny raised an eyebrow as if saying 'Who are you and what have done with the real McGarrett' Steve decided he needed to say a little more. "Alright fine," sighed Steve. "I was thinking about you said yesterday, about me not being there so I brought you these as a way to say thank you. For giving me the space I needed and not getting upset with me."

"Steve contrary to popular belief I am capable of backing off when necessary. I'm just glad that you were able to work out whatever it was that was bothering you."

"Thank you and that's why I brought you these," Steve replied, holding out the bag further. "Have at it." When Danny still didn't reach for the bag Steve began to worry. "What's wrong."

Danny shook his head. "Nothing," he sighed. "It's just...Kono doesn't really like me eating all the unhealthy junk so I sorta promised her I'd lay off."

"Really. You did," asked Steve unbelieving. Danny didn't seem like the type who let anyone tell him what to eat. His partner sure never listened to him when he suggested healthy alternatives for Danny to eat instead of food filled with saturated fat and sugar. Maybe Danny's feeling for Kono went deeper than Steve thought.

Danny sighed again. "Yeah. I tried to convince her that running around after criminals all day burned all the extra calories but you know how women are. Intent on trying to change you until you have no choice but to oblige by their rules. No matter how psychotic."

Steve gasped, shocked. Not at the fact that Danny was actually turning down malasadas but the fact that he was doing because Kono asked him too. That meant the couple were more serious than he originally thought and if Steve really wanted to succeed with his plan he would have to step it up a notch. "Well ," he began with a pout. "I'm sure Kono won't mind if you eat just one. Especially considering that I brought them for my best friend."

"I thought you said you brought them for me."

"I did by them for you Danny. In case you hadn't realized you're like my best friend."

Another smile, a bright one, spread across Danny's face as he replayed Steve's words over in his head. "I am," he asked softly.

"Yeah you are?"

"Well in that case I guess one or three won't hurt," grinned Danny, finally snatching the bag out of Steve's hand and digging out.

Steve watched as Danny took one out and took a huge bite. Crumbs and sugar dropped everywhere, onto the floor and Danny's shirt but Steve didn't notice it. No, his eyes were currently glued to Danny's face contorted in pleasure and the sounds that were coming out of his partners throat. If Steve was a man of less control he would have pushed Danny up to the nearest wall and shoved his tongue down Danny's throat. Quickly pushing the thought out of his head he gave Danny a nod. "Well, enjoy."

"Yeah thanks Steve," Danny smiled as he took another bite and made his way towards his office.

_'One point for me,'_thought Steve, making his way to his own office.

Unlike the previous day as soon as the others arrived they were thrown into a case. Steve didn't mind because that meant riding in the car all day with Danny. As soon as they walked outside to go inspect the crime scene Steve walked to the passenger side of the Camero. He didn't even have to look up to see Danny's mouth drop open.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting in the car," replied Steve as he opened the door.

"I can see that McGarrett but what I don't see is why you're getting in on that side when you usually snatch my keys out of my hand and insist on driving."

Steve shrugged. "Guess I'm learning not to have so many control issues. Besides, this is your car. You should be the one driving it." And with that Steve climbed in and closed the door.

All Danny could do was stand there speechless for a few moments before getting into his car. He didn't have to be a detective to know that his partner was acting weirder than usual and that said something. Danny seriously needed to get to the bottom of the situation.

As they drove around Danny continued to notice Steve being un-Steve like as they tried to find their murder suspect. Not only was Steve letting him drive but he was letting him have complete control over the radio. Steve was also listening and agreeing with everything Danny said like waiting for the appropriate back up and following proper police procedure. Every time he questioned Steve about his behavior the Navy Seal simply shrugged and continued acting nonchalant.

Luckily for them they wrapped up the case quickly and soon they were free to leave for the day after all sequential paperwork was finished. Once Steve was finished signing his reports he walked over to Danny's office. Knocking once, he didn't wait for Danny to answer as he walked inside and took his usual spot on the blond's desk.

"Hey you about finished."

"If I say yes will you leave."

"Probably not," answered Steve, shaking his head.

Danny smirked. "Well then yes I am. Just have to file this last report and then I am done for today, thankfully. How about you?"

"Finished. I was wondering any plans for tonight."

"Nope."

"Wanna come over for pizza and a movie."

"If I say yes are you going to tell me what you wanted to tell me yesterday."

Steve thought about it for a second and decided he wouldn't tell Danny his secret, not just yet. "I just realized that it wasn't important," he lied.

Danny stared at Steve, eyes squinted as though he was trying to read Steve's face. He knew the other man was hiding something but he still couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was. "Ah," was his only response.

"So is that a yes."

"Yes but only if you promise not to tell Kono about the pizza. She'll have my head if she finds out I had pizza again this week."

"You're secret's safe with me Danno," smirked Steve happily as he slid off the desk and walked over to the door.

"What I told you about calling me that," shrieked Danny before Steve exited his office. "Oh and there better not be pineapple on that pizza."

The night turned out better than Steve expected. Danny arrived a little after eight with a bag of chips and a six case of beer for the movie which Steve had already picked out. Sitting the food, which including a large pineapple free pizza, on the coffee table the boys sat down and started the movie. Steve quickly discovered that neither him or Danny was interested in the movie as the two of them slipped into causal conversation like they used too.

After about their third beer, Steve turned closer to Danny and smiled. "Hey Danny what do you think about bringing Grace over here on Saturday. She could go swimming and I could cook on the grill...I mean...only if you don't have plans already."

"No," Danny replied, shaking his head. "Don't really have anything solid planned except for pancake breakfast Saturday morning."

"Good, then you're coming over, I insist. I really miss having her around."

"Well if you must know she missed you too. We both did."

Danny whispered the last part but Steve heard him and another smile crept upon his face. Grinning behind his beer, he moved his arm to the back of the sofa so that it was behind Danny._ 'Another point for me.'_

* * *

><p>Did you really think it was over. Of course not. I would never leaving you hanging like that. Okay, I would but not with this fic. It's so long that I decided to break it down into two parts. Sorry if I gave anyone a heartattack because they were terrified that this was the end. Well that's all for now, until next time,<p>

All the world's a stage and I'm the star,

LadyCizzle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: I meant to have the second part up earlier today but my computer was once again highjacked. I know that keeps happening alot but what can you do. My sister is addicted to Farmville. I would call that sad but I'm just as bad about my fanfiction. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Written for the After Holiday Prompt Fest: Prompt 62: <em>Steve is about to tell Danny that he has feelings for him when Danny and Kono start seeing each other. Steve is stoic, but inside he's seething with jealousy. Without even being aware of what he's doing, at least initially, he tries to woo Danny away from Kono.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-O does not belong to me but tomorrow night at ten the television, popcorn, and Hawaii Five-O bingo sheet is all mine. Take that CBS<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: No beta unfortunately but I looked over this thoroughly so the mistakes should be a minimum. If you find any, please, feel free to ignore. By the way this fic was dedicated to <span>alba17<span> over on LJ because she requested the prompt. **

* * *

><p><strong>Here's My Heart Now Give Me Yours<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two<strong>

Saturday turned out to be the best day Steve had in a long time. Danny and Grace came over around three and it was the three of them for the rest of the afternoon. Just like old times Steve and Grace took to the water, swimming, playing, splashing around while Danny watched from the shore. Eventual Steve needed to place the food on the grill so he left the water and took his turn as watcher as Danny and Grace built sand castles. There was a moment when Danny had walked back into the house to take a call from Kono and it took all of Steve's composure not to rip the phone from Danny's hand and throw it into the ocean. Instead he took calming breaths and focused on the food. When Danny came out a few minutes later he smiled and gave Danny a wave.

Finally the food was done and eaten and the trio settled onto the sofa to watch a little television. It didn't take long for Grace to fall asleep after such a fun filled day. Her head was in Danny's lap and the father was currently running his fingers through her hair.

"So how exactly did you and Kono hook up?"

Danny was taken back by the question and tilted his head to the side. For Danny, the question wasn't weird he just never thought Steve would be interested in the story. But whatever the reason, he was so Danny decided to tell him. "Well Steven if you must know it was a few weeks ago after we finished the Adams case and we were all at the bar. You and Chin had already called it a night leaving me and Kono by our lonesome. So, we started talking and whatnot and realized that we had a lot more in common than we realized. The next day she came into my office and asked me out."

"Really. Just like that."

"Yes just like that," replied Danny, rolling his eyes. "I don't know how you do things in your Army world but out here, in the real world, when two people discover that they would like to spend more time together in each other's presence one said person must ask the other said person out as a means to to just that. And usually that means dinner at a nice restaurant but can, however, involve lunch or breakfast."

"For the final time Danny I was in the Navy," Steve growled as he rolled his eyes. "And I know how dating works I'm just surprised you said yes, that's all."

"Why wouldn't I. Kono is a very attractive woman who is very smart and kick-ass. Not to mention she's a cop so she won't bitch about my working hours since she'll probably doing the same thing." Danny paused for a moment to run his fingers through his own hair. "Besides," he began again with a fallen face and sad eyes. "Not like anyone else was asking if you get my drift."

_'Danny,'_ Steve wanted to call out before pulling the blond into a passionate kiss that would wipe look off Danny's face forever but he couldn't do that...yet. So he used every ounce of composure he had to remain still. _'If only you knew,_' thought Steve as he removed his gaze from Danny's face back down to Grace. "You gonna tell Grace about you and Kono," Steve suddenly felt the need to ask as he continued to watch Danny's movements.

Danny shrugged and let out a sigh. "Not sure. I mean I like Kono but I don't really know if this thing with her is going to last. And I really don't want to get Grace's hopes up since she really likes Kono, a lot. In fact she likes all you guys. Calls you her new ohana who keeps her Danno safe from the bad guys."

"We are you family now Danny and there's nothing we wouldn't do for either of you."

"Especially you."

"Especially me," replied Steve softly. They sat there staring at each other, neither one saying a word as their soft breathing filled the room. Finally Steve couldn't take it anymore and slid over closer to Danny, grabbing Danny's hand with his own. "Danny I...there's something I need to tell you-"

"Yeah."

"I'm in-" Steve began when suddenly Grace began to stir in Danny's lap and her eyes fluttered opened . Steve quickly moved his hand away from Danny's and slid back. "Grace."

"Danno can we go home now?" she asked softly, eyes closing again. "I'm sleepy."

"In a minute Grace, Uncle Steve was about to tell me something."

Steve let out a disappointed sigh, the moment was now lost. "Why don't you take her home," Steve sighed again and stood up. "She's really tired and you look like you could some sleep as well."

Danny sighed but nodded in agreement as he sat Grace up before standing up himself. "I guess I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah." Steve watched Danny lift Grace up and carry her out of the house and to the car. He continued to staring from the doorway, sighing sadly as he watched Danny drive away into the night.

* * *

><p>Sunday proved uneventful for Steve as he got up earlier that morning and spent the entire day cleaning. A habit that came to life whenever he was emotionally charged. Just like Wednesday Steve had been so close to telling Danny how he felt and once more the opportunity was snatching right from under him. It was if the cosmos and universe was working against him and it left him wondering if he should just give up the fight. That night he went to bed tired, frustrated, and lovesick. All feelings Steve didn't like having. Because of those feelings Steve spent the night in a restless state tossing and turning while trying to eliminate all dreams of Danny from his mind.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning after finally getting a couple hours of sleep, he woke up and found that he was late for work. Forgoing his usual morning activities, he jumped in the shower, got dressed, and raced out the door.<p>

He arrived at the headquarters and choose to take the stairs instead of the elevator as a replacement for missing his morning run. Opening the stairwell door he immediately realized that there were other people occupying the hall. Once again he found Danny and Kono in the hallway alone but this time they were doing more than just holding hands. They were...kissing. Danny against the wall while Kono leaned over him. And not one of those quick 'I see you later' pecks either. A deep passionate kiss, full of tongue and lips that would make a holy woman blush and look away. Only Steve couldn't look away. No matter how badly he wanted to he couldn't.

Luckily for him the couple noticed him and pulled apart before he had a chance to say anything. Steve noticed that while Danny looked embarrassed Kono had a wide grin on her face."

"Sorry boss," grinned Kono. "I know we promised to keep this out of the office but Danny gave me some great news." She paused for a second as though she was waiting for Steve to say something but quickly took the opportunity away. "Danny's decided to tell Grace about us being a couple."

Steve felt an invisible fist punch him in the stomach. "What!" he gasped.

Kono continued to smile brightly. "Yeah, it's it great. Danno and I are finally making it official."

The fist came back, this time slamming him in the face before hitting him in the stomach again. He could feel the wind being knocked out of him as he glared at Kono before turning his gaze towards Danny, who was still hiding behind Kono. "She calling you Danno now?" he asked, growling angrily.

"Yeah," shrugged Danny nonchalantly. "With you and Grace calling me that repeatedly I decided to stop fighting it and let the nickname stick. Now it's a free for all."

He opened his mouth to say something, anything but found himself unable to. What could you say when you see the person you want to be with more than anything completely involved with someone else. Steve realized that he couldn't compete anymore. Danny was official off the market and in the hands of Kono, who wasn't about to let Danny go without a fight. Finally Steve couldn't take it anymore and stormed past the couple and into the headquarters. He didn't even bother to speak to Chin who was standing there at the main computer looking at something. Instead he walked into his office and slammed the door shut.

Steve didn't even hear the glass shake, he was too busy trying to calm down and not throw his office chair through the window. In the middle of his efforts to control himself, his office door swung open and Steve didn't have to turn around to see exactly who it was.

"What the hell is your problem?" hissed Danny as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Danny leave," growled Steve without turning around. Danny was the last person he wanted to see him like this.

"No way in hell McGarrett. Not until you tell me what you're freaking problem is."

"I don't have a problem. I just need you to leave now...please," Steve practically begged as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I can't do that Steve, not until you tell me what's wrong."

Steve finally turned around and let Danny see his face for the first time. His face was sullen, lips pouting, and eyes full of pain. "I thought I could handle it," he whispered as he took a few steps closer to Danny. "I thought I could handle seeing you two together but I can't. Not when I'm...not when I want-"

"You're not making any sense Steve."

"Then maybe you should leave before I say something we both regret!" he yelled this time hoping Danny would do as he asked.

But Danny was to stubborn to leave in the middle of his partner having a breakdown so he stayed there, glaring at Steve and waiting for a response. "No."

"Dammit Danny. I can't be happy for you and Kono when I know she's not the one you should be with."

"Could you, please, for once in your life talk like a human being and not some cyborg robot who's incapable of forming a coherent sentence."

The game was over. "Okay, if that's the way you want it I'll show you what my problem is," growled Steve and before he stopped to think about what he was doing, he grabbed Danny by the waist, pulled him forward, and crashed their lips together. He heard Danny let out a gasp but he didn't pull away. No, this was his moment and he was going to show Danny how he felt whether the blond wanted it or not.

Twisting them around, Steve pushed Danny until they were at his desk and with one final push he knocked Danny on top. This time, Danny let out a staggered breath and Steve waisted no time thrusting his tongue inside Danny's mouth. Steve couldn't keep the smile off his face as he heard Danny moan underneath him.

Danny didn't pull back and as their tongue's wrestled for dominance, he snaked his arm around Steve's neck and pulled the taller man even closer. This time it was Steve who let out the elicited moan. So caught up in their present situation, neither men heard the door open.

"Oh my God!" shrieked Kono when she saw them passionately kissing against the table.

Steve scurried back away from Danny as if he had been burned and turned to see Kono standing at the door, hands on her hips. "What have I done?" Steve whispered to himself as guilt overwhelmed him forced him to let out staggered breaths. He couldn't believe what he had done to not just his team mate but his friend. "I'm so sorry Kono, this is my fault. Please...don't blame Danny I did this. I did this," stuttered Steve, unable to look Kono in the eyes as he cried out.

Danny moved away from the table and placed a firm hand on Steve's shoulder. "Steve calm down-"

"I can't calm down Danny," hissed Steve, shrugging Danny's hand away and taking a few steps back. "I kissed you even though I knew you and Kono are together and I...I'm really sorry." Running his fingers through his hair, he tried to keep himself from hyperventilating but it wasn't working.

"I can't believe you Danny," Kono sighed, shaking her head. "I can't believe you couldn't wait two more days before getting Steve to jump you in the office. Now I owe Chin fifty bucks."

For the first time Steve turned around and stared at Kono who was still standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. That's when he realized that the brunette was glaring or seething but in fact she was smiling. Kono was smiling at both him and Danny. Now Steve was really confused. "Wait...what-"

Kono continued to grin. "Danny and I aren't really dating," she stated. "We just said that we were to make you jealous."

"Why would you want me jealous?"

"Because Rambo," scoffed Danny as he entered the conversation. "I got tired of waiting for you to make the first move so I decided to do something about it. Especially after you started pushing me away because you were scared of your feelings."

"Yup. Thus the plan to 'Get Steve to admit his feelings by making him jealous' was born," finished Kono.

"By pretending that you and Danny were dating."

Danny smirked. "Well it worked didn't it."

Kono's grin got even wider as she nodded her head in agreement with Danny. "You gotta admit it boss you were so jealous. I actually thought you might fire me when we told you that we were dating. And I thought you were going to kill me when you saw us kissing."

"I should fire you right now for playing such a cruel and inhumane joke on your boss," pouted Steve, folding his arms as he continued to look back and forth between the two.

"Hey don't blame Kono, it's your fault."

Steve gasped. "My fault. How is this my fault?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "It's your fault because instead of being the man you claim to be and admitting that you were in love with me you pushed me away and starting treating me like I didn't exist. I'm not an idiot Steven."

"So none of this was real."

"Most of it no but the kiss in the hall this morning, that was real," Kono replied, smiling.

"Yeah you seemed to be pulling away again so I told Kono we needed step it up a notch," added Danny, shrugging. "When we knew you were coming Kono threw me against the wall and let me have it. It was pretty good if you want to know."

"I don't," hissed Steve as he threw a glare in Kono's direction. "I really don't."

Danny smirked, throwing up his hands conceding. "Alright...alright."

"Okay fine, so this was one big scam but how did you know I would catch you kiss...in the act." Steve couldn't force himself to say kissing. That would bring up the memory of the two of them together.

"Oh that was all Chin," stated Kono, still smiling. "He activated the GPS in your cellphone and sent us a text to let us know you were on your way up."

Steve gasped and turned to see Chin still standing next to the main computer but his eyes were on his teammates in Steve's office. And he was smiling...hard.

"Chin was in on this too," asked Steve gobsmacked. He couldn't believe that his whole team had banned against him. They were closer than he thought.

Chin peeked his head inside the office. "Sure was brah," smirked Chin, walking inside the office. "I was in on it from the beginning. Who do you think alerted them that you were headed their way last week." Chin continued to smirk as he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and held it up for Steve to see. " All me."

"I can't believe my entire team was plotting against me," grumbled Steve, letting out a sigh. "So you guys did all of this as a way to force me to admit my feelings for Danny."

All they gave Steve a nod. "We did," replied Kono. "And I have to say we're a little surprised that you didn't catch on quicker. You being a trained operative and all."

"I guess all that training in the Army didn't pay off," Danny snickered.

"It's Navy...you know what never mind. I'm still stuck on the fact that this was all a con."

Danny looked at Steve who still had confusion in his eyes and clapped his hands together. "Hey guys you think you could give Steve and I a moment to talk, alone. I think the big guy needs more of an explanation."

"Sure thing brah," Kono replied as she leaned forward and gave Danny a kiss on the cheek, avoiding Steve's glare. "We're all just glad that the bossman finally pulled his head out of his ass."

"Hey!"

Both Kono and Chin laughed, closing the door to Steve's office. "Don't forget you owe me fifty cuz," Danny and Steve heard Chin shout out followed by Kono's groan.

They were left in the office alone and for a few moments they stood there in silence. Neither one wanted to speak first but the silence was to much for Danny so he broke it. "So," he began.

"So," repeated Steve. "You said you wanted to talk lets talk. Why did you feel the need to lie and pretend to date Kono instead of telling me the truth. That you liked me."

"I didn't see you forthcoming with the same information unless you count that lame attempt Saturday night. At least I was putting myself out there."

"How?"

"How? Lets start with my car, that I let you drive all the time everywhere and everyday," Danny began, counting off with his fingers. "And yes I know I complain about it but the fact remains that I still let you drive it. Then there's me sharing the Saturdays I have Grace with you at your house for all sorts of fun beach filled things and she loves you for it. I tell you everything and I've cooked for you...twice." By the time he finished he was standing directly in front of Steve, arms wrapping around the taller man's waist. "Just so you know I don't do that for just anybody."

Steve scoffed, rolling his eyes. "That was you putting yourself 'out there'.

"What can I say, I'm a divorce man who's scared of getting hurt again but for you I'm willing to try."

If Steve felt any anger towards Danny it would have melted upon hearing those words. The fact that Danny was willing to put himself out there for Steve made his heart swell with happiness. Giddily he cupped the back of Danny's neck and pulled him into a kiss. The passion was still there but unlike the first kiss, full of tongue and teeth, this kiss was softer and gentler. This kiss was a declaration of love and promise of devotion.

"I want this Danny, I want you and only you but only if you want the same."

"Honey if I didn't want this I would have punched you in the face when you kissed me the first time," chuckled Danny as he nibbled at the patch of skin underneath Steve's neck. "And I most definitely wouldn't be doing this."

Steve let out a stifled moan as Danny continued placing soft butterfly kisses around his neck. "Oh," he whispered, pulling Danny closer. Suddenly he pulled away, surprising Danny who looked up at him scared and confused. "Hey Danny promise me something."

"What?" asked Danny, pulling away slightly.

"Promise me that nobody gets to call you Danno but me...with the exception of Grace."

He couldn't hold back the grin. "I guess that's what lead to your outburst. You hearing Kono calling me Danno after our kiss."

"Yeah, I really didn't like that," blushed Steve embarrassed. "I really didn't."

Danny simply laughed and grabbed the front of Steve's shirt, preparing to pull him into another kiss. "For you babe, anything. Now be quiet because I'm about to kiss you again," he smiled before doing just that.  
><em><br>_

* * *

><p>Did you see that coming. Did you see that coming. Some of you probably didn't but that's okay, I wanted it that way. It made for a nice twist for the prompt. Well seriously thanks for reading and hopefully I'll be back again. Until next time,<p>

All the world's a stage and I'm the star,

LadyCizzle.


End file.
